


Dancing on my Own

by Misfed



Series: Writing short Fics for Friends [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Club AU, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfed/pseuds/Misfed
Summary: For once, Peter Parker decides he wants to do something new that doesn't involve being Spider-Man. Cue a nightclub with a stunning smile to knock him out of sorts. Now, he'll never remember a night alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first one-shot, or well, half a one-shot. My friend and I were writing AU fanfictions for each other for fun. We had some requirements and an assignee title to fit into the prompt. I have seen some Spider-Pool movies and tv shows and I've seen Deadpool, but I'm not dedicated enough to capture their personalities perfectly, so they're a little strange. I'm a terrible writer who cannot do transitions or time skips, but we did this for fun and it was definitely an experience. There is mention of the Orlando Nightclub shooting as a joke that may offend people. Please do you not read this if you are one of the people who would be offended by dark humor type of jokes.

Dancing on my Own

Today was just not his day. Of all days for him to break his skateboard, he had to lose it on the day of his exam. On top of that, he’d accidentally overslept after staying up punking lowly store robbers.

They just never learned. On the bright side, Peter thought, they were good target practice; a good chance for him to release some frustration from his boring as hell life.

Sure, initially he had revered in the adrenaline of swinging around from the rooftops as “the Amazing Spider-Man” as the Daily Bugle would shamelessly report on every newspaper headline, but he’s been doing it for over a year now and he was tired. While he was out yesterday, one of the thugs he faced in an alley actually dropped an all access VIP ID to a club named Visgoth that recently opened.

Running to the school, he shook his head of his lonely thoughts and decided that maybe he would go out tonight, maybe have a good time and make a friend. It was a strange thought, but it was worth a shot. The criminals would have to sit tight for one night. So amused with the thought of him in a bar or a club, he accidentally pulled the handle off. Whoops. That hadn’t happened in awhile. Apologizing to no one in particular, he yelled sorry and rushed through the doors, hoping he hadn’t missed the exam.  
\------ (that night)

Applying some faint eyeliner in the mirror, buttoning up his collared shirt, donning his new, unused leather jacket and combing up his fuckboiii hair, he thought he looked like any other stud of a clubgoer, club attendee, club member, club sandwich? He groaned. Obviously, he didn’t attend these things enough, else he wouldn’t have mentally facepalmed himself for wondering about what he’s thinking, going to the exponentially popular club, Visgoth, of all things.

\--  
Brushing pass the burly guard of a bouncer at the entrance, Peter gratefully walked into Visgoth. The line was absurdly long. Good thing he swiped the VIP ID when he had the chance. Looking around, he felt a little overwhelmed. The dance floor stretched far to the right with a well-lit bar in the back with empty stools surrounding it. Avoiding a few couples and groups of girls sitting together, he sat down in a seat by the corner. Looking down awkwardly for a minute, he didn’t notice the bartender approaching him after he finished talking with another group at the bar.

Leaning in close, the bartender whispered loudly, “Hey brownie, you look like you’ve seen hell. Is there something I should know about? Is it going to get shot up like that one Orlando nightclub? I could use a break from my shift after kissing ass of all these dicks tonight. It’s harder than it looks.” he looked expectedly at Peter as the boy finally raised his head and winked when they finally made eye contact.

Expecting no one to talk to him, Peter was surprised to be met with warm, brown eyes and a smirk when he realized the man was talking to him. Perfectly styled brown locks, and a perfect shadow of a beard, he was entranced. 

Clearing his throat and blinking when his eyes started to water, he muttered, “No. No. No shootings,” scratching the back of his neck and blushing, “Uh, this is my first time at a club and it’s a little overwhelming if I'm honest. I expect to just be dancing on my own.” The man only smiled widely in response.

“A virgin. I can work with that. Listen here, pretty boy, I’ve worked here since Visgoth opened and I’ve seen a lot of faces in and out of here, but you’re by far the most gorgeous piece of ass that has ever walked through that fancy ass, neon doorway of an entrance.

Reddening like a tomato, the boy bashfully grinned at the compliment. Trading a few compliments and a few light drinks later, the bartender who Peter later learned was named Wade, brought him home. Being in his arms was refreshing. Never before had he had a pair of strong arms wrapped around him at night. He remembered how he always came home a little sore to the coldness of his room as Spider-Man. Wade and him started spending more time together after their one night of cuddles that turned into rough touches. It was sometimes innocent, and sometimes rough, but always, it was special. No one had ever touched him like the way Wade did. Maybe one day he could tell him that he was Spider-Man. Maybe one day he would find out the truth about Wade's similarly red costume that he had found while spending the night. Who knows? All Peter knew that every time he went out for some fun and entertainment again, his body would be pressed against Wade's as they danced together.

**Author's Note:**

> Write me a comment about things you like and don't like! I know this wasn't great, but it was fun to write for my friend's favorite ship.


End file.
